


Yeojoo+Hyunwoo= The queen maid

by exbtto



Series: Yeojoo+Hyunwoo= SMUT SHOTS [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, King - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Smut, hyunwoo is old king, king hyunwoo, maid yeojoo, this is a smut, yeojoo in the house, yeojoo is little hot girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbtto/pseuds/exbtto
Summary: this is just something I wroteit's smutso smut yes





	Yeojoo+Hyunwoo= The queen maid

Son Hyunwoo the king of the Son kingdom

He is a 44 years old man has a wife queen 40 years old, women

But as a king, he doesn’t care to fuck any slaves but not here is the problem, the problem is he is attracted to his wife maid yoo yeojoo the 23 years old maid

She is gorgeous, beautiful and sexy hot lady

The first time he saw her when she came wearing that delicate silken sheer kimono beaded with flowers, her fair skin, and smooth touch made him fall for her

As a blessing for her first day at work, she should wash the king foot, but she also kissed his foot that made some of the maids despise her action

And she speaks with her soft voice **“give me your blessing, my king it’s an honor for me to work under your feet”**

She says without lifting her head

He looks at her long dark hair that covering her back and that bang covering her eyes

He bows to her level lifting her jaws to see her face for the first time

He likes her almond dozy shape eyes, her small lips with that mole above it, the sharp nose, and the chubby checks

As a law he put he can have any virgin women he orders for any night as a purpose of reproduction of offspring of the king descent

She was waxing the queen body when he enters the queen room

The queen looks at him smiling

While he was looking at that small waist of the young girl with the perfect shape of her ass cheeks that are visible throw the sheer cloth, she is wearing

**“your want’s me tonight my dear to come to your room make you feel better?”** the queen asked him

While he was glaring at the other girl moving here and there **“No” **he says roughly

And he sets on the other side of the room behind the curtain calling **“come wash my leg**” he orders and there was no maid at the room except yeojoo

And the king's order is first **“yes your highness”**

She called another maid to help the queen get dressed while she enters the other part of the room

He was sitting on the edge of the queen bed looking at her walking toward him

He smiles gently to her when she sets on her knee bringing a small tub putting Hyunwoo feet in it

As she was washing his feet, he suddenly opens his cloth strap releasing his erection

She’s as a maid of the palace she gets many rolls first of them never say no to the king

And as a girl, the king might make you do anything in any time to satisfy his need

She moves the tub away sitting between his thighs and start sucking him

He relaxed in his place

Groaning in pleasure

He starts to fuck her mouth harshly

As he came, he stands to get out of the room

The queen came looking at her in hatred, but she says nothing because this is the king rights

The night after that yeojoo was in her small room cleaning something when the king enters

She inhaled in shock, and prostrate to him **“my king, I’m sorry if I did something wrong**” she says trembling

He smirks saying **“stands up”**

She does look to the floor when he orders **“strip”**

She knows at that moment what he wants

And she thought between herself that the king looks like really into her

She should do what he wants to make him likes her

She starts taking off her sleeping robe exposing her marvelous fresh body

He smiles pulling her from her waist opening his cloth strap and wrap it around her waist

Smiling at the red strap that held her waist

He moves her without any words laying her to her desk opening her leg wide open **“you know you should be virgin, so you have the honor to let me fuck you?”**

She nods **“yes my king”**

He likes it the way she called him her king

He holds a piece of cloth and wraps it on his finger

Pushing it into her

She cries out in pain

He smiles as he saw the red color covering the cloth

She starts to breathe out when he throws the piece next to her head **“hang it on your door to let everyone know that you are chosen for the king himself”** Hyunwoo says

She nods

At the next night exactly, the kings called her for the night

The maid didn’t help her out from a secret order from the queen

Yeojoo says nothing

She just wears her usual cloth and walked to the king suit

She enters the suit walking to his chamber and saw the queen standing next to the door **“one hour and he will let you go back to your room calling me as always”**

Yeojoo says nothing

She enters the chamber to set on the empty bed that surrounding with candles, and the fire is alight in the fireplace

She waits for half an hour when a guard shouts **“Stand for the king”**

Hyunwoo enters the room looking at her

She says nothing sitting in the middle of the bed her hands in her lap

He walks to her and stands in front of the bed edge **“come closer” **he orders

She moves to the edge

And he opens the kimono straps letting it fall off her shoulder making her small breast on his view

She removed the cloth away sitting naked on the bed

He moves her thighs open

He snickers **“you’re not clean down there”**

She nods **“sorry my king”** she knows as they teach her, the king hates the pubic hair especially when it’s become thick

But she doesn’t know who to clean herself out and no one helps her

Hyunwoo smiles sitting on his knee between her legs open it wide licking her pussy

She inhaled **“No my king this is not proper”**

He laughed while he is eating her out **“nothing can stop the king from enjoying his time”**

As she studies the king never bow his head in such place even for the queen

He never makes someone feel good, it’s always about him

But now she sees other things

She screams in pleasure pushing his head deeper to her

Moaning loudly with no shame

**“I like the way you're enjoying your time,”** Hyunwoo says moving away as she came

**“you are too good my king,”** she says blushing

He giggled **“we just started, I want to hear you moaning for me, make the whole palace know how good you feel”**

She nods smiling to him

When he starts to kiss her walking with her toward the huge window **“let's have fun in the cool air”** he says as he moves away the curtains

He holds her putting her on top the balcony broad barrier

Kissing her

She shudders when the cool air hit her

He starts to stroke himself while kissing her, and she’s holding his wide shoulder moaning in wants **“my king I want you, I’m burning to have you”**

He laughed and start to enter her groaning at the tightness **“fuck, your tights and dripping wet”**

She moans as he starts to thrust in her sucking her nipples

She starts rock herself back to him **“your big my king felling me well”**

He smirks fucking her hardly **“I know, maybe I’m too old but I’m still healthy”**

She moans coming profusely when he came into her groaning in pleasure

The thought of the king let her and go to the queen scares her

She pulled him by her leg holding his waist saying with a small pout “my king I’m not full of you don’t let me and go, I want you to give me more, makes me feel good much”

He smiles to her holding her cheeks **“who says I’m done with you sweetheart”**

They took the whole night

Hyunwoo even let her sleep in his bed next to him and this never happened before

He didn’t even sleep with the queen

The next day yeojoo exit the chamber with king giggling when the queen enters the suit

Yeojoo didn’t bow and this freak the queen out

Especially when Hyunwoo says nothing

After three months

Hyunwoo shares his suits with yeojoo and appoints her official as his mistress

He would spend all his free time with her

He was between her hand kissing her amorously

Thrust in her slowly and gently while she whimpers in delicacy way

He frowns when he sucks her nipple** “your nipple excretion milk!!” **he says in confusion

She smiles fondly to him saying **“my king you prejudge”**

She kissed him whispering **“I’m pregnant”**

He smiles widely, kissing every inch of her face

She giggles **“my love stops it, your tickling me”**

But this happiness didn’t last forever

Hyunwoo enters the chamber one day smiling happily

Missing his lover

When he found her on the floor and the blood is coming out of her slotted stomach and there is a small bloody embryo next to her head


End file.
